Une rencontre et des faits inattendus  YURI
by Sartharion
Summary: Un Yuri dans toute sa splendeur : Ino et Sakura


_La scène se passe dans un superbe hôtel du pays du Feu vers 20h30, où Sakura (16 ans) est partie en vacances, pendant sa période de repos._

Sakura Haruno entra dans le Palace et se rendit à l'accueil. Elle avait auparavant réservé sa chambre, la numéro 127, prit les clés qui lui étaient attribuées et tourna la tête vars une salle où étaient environ 25 personnes. Un apéritif y était offert aux arrivants de l'hôtel, et Sakura, avant d'y aller, se déchargea de son sac, le laissant à la réceptionniste.

Elle se rendit au buffet, où l'attendaient une multitude de gâteaux, chips, jus de fruits, cocktails et alcools en tout genre... Elle opta pour un verre de saké, elle était en vacances après tout, elle n'allait pas se priver d'un petit plaisir. Après l'avoir bu, et mangé quelques friandises présentes sur l'immense table rose, elle se rendit dans sa chambre, où elle ôta son manteau, ses bottes, pour se rafraîchir de la chaleur forte de l'extérieur, et enleva son bandeau qui la coiffait, laissant ses cheveux lâches, tombants sur ses épaules.

Elle repensa alors à ses compagnons de mission, Naruto et Sai, puis à Sasuke, son amour lointain. Et soudain, une violente sensation de plaisir l'envahit, suivie d'une sensation encore inconnue. Une chose était sûre : il lui manquait. Et l'amour de Sakura, restée si longtemps loin de Sasuke, voulait refaire surface. Comme dopée et gouvernée par cette sensation de plaisir intense, et tout en pensant à son ami, elle s'allongea sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, et commença à se déshabiller lentement, enlevant sa jupe, laissant découvertes de superbes jambes et cuisses magnifiquement sculptées. Puis elle ôta son tee-shirt court, dévoilant un corps svelte, sans un seul point de graisse, et dans de superbes proportions. Puis...

Sa main glissa délicatement et machinalement, partant de sa poitrine, caressant son nombril, puis son pubis, passant en dessous de son string, avant de finir sa course sur son clitoris. Et sentant le plaisir augmenter au fur et à mesure, sa main se mit à faire des petits mouvements lents et réguliers sur les parties intimes de la ninja aux cheveux roses, qui se balançaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Puis sa seconde main, jusqu'alors inutilisée, se faufila furtivement sous le soutien-gorge sexy de la jeune femme, et commença à malaxer ses seins, lui procurant encore plus de plaisir. Le désir de Sakura ne faisait qu'augmenter, et les caresses que se faisait la ninja la satisfirent jusqu'à arriver à un stade pour elle jamais atteint, où elle ne put se retenir de pousser des petits cris étouffés de plaisir.

Pendant ce temps, à l'entrée de l'hôtel, une jeune femme blonde, nommée Ino Yamanaka (17 ans), alla chercher les clés de sa chambre pré-réservée. Ayant affronté, côtoyé, et étudié avec Sakura, elle reconnut immédiatement son sac de ninja sur le bureau de la réceptionniste, grâce à l'insigne qu'il arborait. Tout d'abord surprise de voir son objet personnel ici, elle se posa des questions, puis se proposa alors pour lui rapporter son sac, et demanda à la réceptionniste le numéro de la chambre de Sakura. La dame lui indiqua le numéro 127. Elle saisit l'attribut de la jeune ninja tête-en-l'air, et prit la direction de la chambre où elle se trouvait.

Mais Sakura avait, dans son élan de plaisir, oublié de verrouiller la porte. La jeune blonde, arrivant devant ladite chambre, poussa légèrement la porte, et surprit la ninja allongée sur son lit, se donnant du plaisir.

Devant ce spectacle plutôt excitant, elle posa le sac par terre, et, étant dans un petit couloir, où quasiment personne ne passait, commença à se caresser le clitoris assez rapidement, sans pour autant que la jeune aux cheveux roses ne s'en rende compte. Tout comme Sakura, sa seconde main alla se faufiler entre ses deux seins, afin d'optimiser le plaisir reçu.

Sakura se retourna sur son lit, sur le ventre, et tout en se caressant la poitrine, son bras se tendit pour avoir un plus facile accès à son clitoris. Le bout de son auriculaire, inutilisé, trouva le chemin de son anus, zone pour la jeune ninja encore inexplorée, offrant à la spectatrice un spectacle très excitant, car elle pouvait en plus voir ses magnifiques fesses. Et pendant que la spectatrice se caressait gaiment, Sakura poussa un immense cri de plaisir. Les images de Sasuke gravées dans sa mémoire se mélangeaient à des images fictives d'elle-même s'imaginant avec lui, et elle poussa un autre énorme jouissement. Elle se remit dans sa position initiale, sur le dos, quand elle vit soudain la jeune blonde qui l'espionnait en se caressant.

La reconnaissant aussitôt, elle devint tour à tour gênée et en colère. Ino tenta de lui expliquer qu'elle était venue pour lui prendre son sac, mais comme Sakura ne voulait rien entendre, Ino vint dans la chambre, posa le sac par terre, s'assit sur le lit, et commença à toucher la jambe nue de la jeune fille, transpirante à cause cette séance mouvementée, afin de la calmer. Puis elle fit glisser cette main douce sur sa cuisse, se rapprochant des organes intimes de Sakura. Cette dernière repoussa la main d'Ino, qui tenta de mettre son autre main sur la poitrine de son amie. La ninja aux cheveux roses écarta cette 2ème main de son corps, quand soudain Ino s'approcha d'elle, lui fit des baisers dans le cou, qui la détendirent, puis sa tête descendit le long de son bras, tout en l'embrassant chaque seconde, puis, suivant les mouvements de sa partenaire, elle embrassa ses cuisses, remonta le long du bras, et finalement s'allongea délicatement sur elle. Après une seconde où elles se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, les deux ninjas s'embrassèrent langoureusement, se suçant les lèvres, entremêlant leurs langues, se caressant les contours du visage, et se serrant l'une contre l'autre.

Ino se redressa alors, puis caressa la figure de Sakura, puis sa poitrine, descendit en direction de son pubis, et finalement, atteignit son appareil génital. Là, elle humidifia ses doigts avec la mouille de Sakura, puis la caressa en effectuant des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son clitoris. La ninja aux cheveux roses gémit alors de plaisir, et submergée par cette vague d'émotions extrêmement plaisantes, elle saisit le cou d'Ino et l'embrassa sauvagement. Ino se laissa faire, aimant le caractère bestial de son amie.

Puis ce fut le retournement de situation.

Après avoir léché ses doigts et les avoir humidifiés avec sa propre mouille, Sakura les entra dans le vagin de la belle blonde, qui sursauta alors par surprise, et se détendit tout de suite après, par le plaisir qu'elle recevait. Sakura, d'habitude timide, allait franchement dans les parties intimes d'Ino, et prit ensuite 2 doigts pour la satisfaire encore plus. Ino, alors allongée sur son lit, attira Sakura vers elle, et mit sa propre tête entre les deux seins de son amie, léchant la jointure qui les séparait. Puis elle bascula Sakura légèrement sur le côté, et s'étendit de tout son long près d'elle. Là elle plaça sa langue sur le clitoris de Sakura, et la lécha lentement. Après l'excitation, et la friction de ses séances de plaisir intense : seule, puis faite par Ino, puis ce qu'elle subissait actuellement, elle commençait à ressentir des soubresauts pendant les gâteries que lui faisait la ninja blonde. Elle se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait un plaisir si grand. Puis n'y pensant plus, elle esquissa un sourire, puis lécha à son tour le clitoris d'Ino. Les deux s'affairaient à procurer le plus de plaisir l'une à l'autre, se léchant le vagin dégoulinant de mouille ; jamais elles n'avaient été aussi complices. Sakura eut un énorme soubresaut, et poussa un cri de jouissement plus fort que tous les autres réunis, et ressentit une vague de chaleur, de plaisir, qui la submergea, et elle relâcha tous ses muscles, s'abandonnant entièrement à son amie. Elle caressa sa propre poitrine pour faire durer au maximum ce plaisir qu'elle savait éphémère, puis se retourna pour embrasser tendrement les lèvres d'Ino. Elle avait oublié la rivalité qui les opposait, pour savoir laquelle obtiendrait l'amour de Sasuke, d'ailleurs au départ de ce qui leur arrivait.

Ino, caressant toujours Sakura, se releva, et alla placer son clitoris juste devant sa tête, attendant la suite. La ninja aux cheveux roses mit ses doigts sur les parties intimes de son amie pour les lubrifier, puis lécha avidement ses doigts contenant cette mouille dégoulinante. Puis elle les apposa sur le clitoris d'Ino, qui gémissait déjà. Alors elle eut une idée. Elle entra trois doigts dans le vagin de sa partenaire, et avec sa langue titilla son clitoris. Ino poussait de plus en plus de cris étouffés, et fut agitée de sursaut également. Mais sentant ce plaisir monter en elle, et ne voulant rien gâcher de tel, elle mit une de ses mains sur sa propre poitrine, et glissa l'autre sous le corps fin de Sakura, afin de titiller également les tétons de sa partenaire. Mais la puissance des attouchements qu'elles se faisaient mutuellement était si forte qu'Ino eut elle aussi un orgasme d'une puissance jamais encore ressentie par la jeune blonde. Mais malgré ce plus haut point de plaisir, elles continuèrent, comme si ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvaient se passer du corps de sa partenaire. Et malgré ce si gros orgasme atteint, entendre leurs gémissements mutuels était trop fort pour résister à l'envie sensuelle de l'autre.

Alors comme la douceur leur avait donné un orgasme, elles se comprirent sans se parler, mais par la puissance de leur corps, qu'un autre degré de puissance serait le bienvenu.

Alors les deux se redressèrent, prirent les deux seins de la jeune femme opposée, et les malaxèrent fortement, les titillant, pendant que leurs bouches s'embrassaient, poussant du plus profond de leur gorge des rugissements bestiaux, comme deux lionnes s'affrontant, mais ayant pour but de donner le plus de plaisir à l'autre. Leurs baisers étaient des mordillements de lèvres, les entrechoquements de langues, voulant l'autre comme s'il fallait s'imprégner de tout ce qui appartenait à leur amie. Puis comme sentant dans le corps opposé un message, les deux s'allongèrent sur le lit, de sens contraire, puis se léchèrent le clitoris mutuellement, s'enfonçaient leurs doigts sans même les lubrifier tant leur vagin dégoulinait de mouille, à 3 doigts, tant qu'elles pouvaient se faire des attouchements sexuels violents, c'était du sadomasochisme bestial et puissant, d'autant plus que leurs corps avaient été fortifiés par les missions. Leurs gâteries ne suffisant toujours pas, Ino lubrifia rapidement les doigts de son aitre main et les enfonça dans l'anus de Sakura, qui, sentant le plaisir monter encore plus en elle, fit de même avec sa partenaire. Les deux corps collés s'entrelacèrent alors, repliant leurs jambes autour du corps de leur amie, faisant bouger leurs seins contre le corps opposé, pour avoir un contact quasi-total entre elles. Là, un mélange de transpiration et de mouille était omniprésent sur leurs corps, dus aux volte-faces qu'elles faisaient continuellement. Et redoublant d'efforts et d'énergie, poussant leurs limites à l'extrême, elles ressentirent toutes deux un second orgasme immensément plus puissant que les premiers, et de ce fait se relâchèrent mutuellement, tout en essayant de garder un contact maximal entre elles.

Fatiguées de leur coït bestial, mais s'embrassant toujours, elles se glissèrent sous les draps froissés et souillés par un mélange plutôt collant de mouille, salive et transpiration, et s'endormirent toutes deux dans le lit deux places de la chambre de Sakura.

Au matin, vers 10 heures, elles se réveillèrent, se rappelant abasourdies de ce qui leur était arrivé, se disant qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû faire ça, mais qu'elles en avaient ressenti un plaisir immense. Finalement aucune ne s'en voulait, ni à elles-mêmes, ni à l'autre.

Sakura se leva alors de son lit d'une façon très sexy, séduisant Ino, faisant onduler ses cuisses, ses hanches et son bassin élégamment, elle redressa ensuite ses cheveux roses ébouriffés de leur acte de la veille, se retourna, et offrit à son amie un spectacle éblouissant, d'une beauté naturelle à couper le souffle. Son corps collant n'aurait été attirant pour personne, mais pour Ino, c'était autre chose. Il luisait à la lumière du jour qui passait à travers les rideaux clairs et soyeux. Les reflets bleutés de la peinture de la chambre passaient sur son torse, donnant à sa poitrine une impression de relief, et tapissait son corps d'un voile lumineux qui la rendait plus éblouissante que jamais. Elle se pencha sur le lit pour embrasser tendrement Ino, qui, surprise, attira Sakura par le cou. Les deux se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Toutes deux en vacances et sans obligations, Ino demanda à sa partenaire si elle voulait poursuivre leur matinée par une série de gâteries et attouchements en tout genre. Celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle se trouvait sale, alors elle lui dit qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Ino se leva alors, s'étira, et bombant de ce fait son torse et sa poitrine Sakura stoppa net son avancement vers la salle de bains, profitant de ce spectacle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Sa poitrine luisante étonnait Sakura, qui la trouvait séduisante au possible, et l'intimité de la jeune blonde encore collante, et rappelant à Sakura ce qu'elle lui avait apporté la veille. Elle faillit être tentée de retourner vers elle et la gâter pour ne plus avoir à attendre plus, mais elle se trouvait collante, bien que la transpiration d'Ino sur son corps l'excitât. Finalement elle se rendit devant son amie blonde, toucha les contours de son corps, la serra contre elle et l'embrassa. Leurs deux poitrines nues se mêlaient, bougeaient, leur procurant un grand plaisir, pendant que leurs langues se touchaient, mélangeant leurs salives, dont elles se seraient abreuvées indéfiniment. Mettant lentement et tendrement fin à ce contact, elle prit la direction de la salle de bains.

Déjà nue, elle fit couler de l'eau chuade dans l'immense baignoire, où elle se détendit au contact de l'eau. Se mouillant totalement, elle prit le gel douche sur le rebord du lavabo, et commença à se savonner. Elle massait sa poitrine collante pour enlever toutes les impuretés, puis sa tête transpirante. Elle prit de la mousse dans sa main gauche et nettoya son vagin, lui rappelant bien entendu le coït de la veille. Elle en ressentir un plaisir dès qu'elle le toucha, dû à la sensibilisation de leur contact bestial, et commença machinalement à se frotter le clitoris de sa main mouillée et savonneuse. Le savon lubrifiait cette partie intime, rendant la glisse douce, délicate et plaisante au possible. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle arrêta de se caresser et saisit le shampoing sur la baignoire. Elle se savonna les cheveux, et pendant que ses yeux étaient fermés pour les protéger de la mousse, Ino rentra dans la salle de bains, et profita de sa cécité temporelle pour se glisser doucement dans la grande baignoire, où la place ne manquait pas. Alertée par l'agitation de l'eau, Sakura prit un peu d'eau pour se rincer le visage, et avant même qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, elle reçut un baiser langoureux de sa compagne, qui s'allongea sur elle pour encore l'embrasser. Délicatement, chacune mit machinalement leurs mains sur leur partenaire, l'une au niveau du clitoris et l'autre sur la poitrine. Des jouissements sortaient de cette salle de bains, car le contact de l'eau chaude était également plaisant. Tout en trempant dans l'eau, et après des longues caresses, Ino déclara dans un souffle sexy et plein de désir, se rapprochant du visage de son aimée :

- Je t'aime.

Sakura lui répondit aussitôt :

- Moi aussi je t'aime... et dans un soupir de bonheur, elle lâcha : « Fais moi du bien ! »

Alors sans même prendre la peine de se sécher, les deux jeunes se ruèrent sur leur lit.

Et les voila reparties pour un tour.

_Dédicacé à une amie qui m'a transmis la passion de l'écriture de Yuri / Fanfictions , et sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est._

Une image que j'aime bien, reflétant la partie romantique de mon fanfic'.

.com/fs7/i/2005/267/a/7/Ino_x_Sakura_YURI_collab_by_

Image pour laquelle on peut imaginer autre chose x). [look at the right hand ^^]


End file.
